Known as a conventional laser processing method is a method which irradiates a planar object to be processed with laser light, so as to form a plurality of rows of modified regions to become a cutting start point aligning in a thickness direction of the object within the object along a line to cut the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343008